


【民诺】【minno】【잼젠】秘密

by MaomoonX



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-18 16:29:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21279761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaomoonX/pseuds/MaomoonX
Summary: NCT DREAM 成员 罗渽民 X李帝努  感情戏为主 肉为辅试读：罗渽民对自己有秘密。知道了这个秘密的李帝努，从今天开始，也有了秘密。李帝努不是什么心思细腻的孩子，尽管看着比其他孩子稍微聪明冷静一些。但发现了罗渽民的秘密之后，他开始有了自己的秘密。想来想去都怪罗渽民，买了笔记本电脑后，因为他的房间才有网线就把电脑大大方方的放他屋子里头了。而罗渽民的秘密就是，他有了一个李帝努都不知道的推特小号。因此李帝努的秘密就是，知道了罗渽民的秘密后要开始装作什么都不知道。李帝努不是不知道罗渽民有推特小号，还和他偷偷互关注，不对外公开，发一些有趣的图和生活琐碎的事情，偶尔会上去看看西珍尼对自己的评价什么呢，回归时的反应什么的，但他不知道原来小号之外，还有小号。而这个小号对外开放着，放肆极了，仿佛不怕被人发现，也不在乎别人看到似的。李帝努那时候看了一眼就记住了ID，某些时候自己的脑子还是挺好用的。毫无逻辑顺序可言胡乱拼凑着的id，李帝努却一下子就记住了，想了一会儿也没能想到是因为什么而取的，可能也是胡乱打下的字母拼凑在一起。罗渽民在他房间不远处玩着电脑，他闭着眼睛假装自己睡着的样子，脑子却十分清明。罗渽民仿佛知道他没完全睡着，扑过来说了几次jeno啊jeno啊地故意闹他，又坐回电脑前接着玩了，李帝努看了眼他，粘人精，烦人精，撒娇精，十分扰民，却怎么也没办法说出让他滚回房间睡觉的话。因为罗渽民对他有秘密了。
Relationships: Lee Jeno - Relationship, Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin, NCT Dream Ensemble & Reader, Na Jaemin - Relationship, minno - Relationship, 民诺, 잼젠
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

01

罗渽民对自己有秘密。

知道了这个秘密的李帝努，从今天开始，也有了秘密。

李帝努不是什么心思细腻的孩子，尽管看着比其他孩子稍微聪明冷静一些。

但发现了罗渽民的秘密之后，他开始有了自己的秘密。

想来想去都怪罗渽民，买了笔记本电脑后，因为他的房间才有网线就把电脑大大方方的放他屋子里头了。

而罗渽民的秘密就是，他有了一个李帝努都不知道的推特小号。

因此李帝努的秘密就是，知道了罗渽民的秘密后要开始装作什么都不知道。

李帝努不是不知道罗渽民有推特小号，还和他偷偷互关注，不对外公开，发一些有趣的图和生活琐碎的事情，偶尔会上去看看西珍尼对自己的评价什么呢，回归时的反应什么的，但他不知道原来小号之外，还有小号。

而这个小号对外开放着，放肆极了，仿佛不怕被人发现，也不在乎别人看到似的。

李帝努那时候看了一眼就记住了ID，某些时候自己的脑子还是挺好用的。

毫无逻辑顺序可言胡乱拼凑着的id，李帝努却一下子就记住了，想了一会儿也没能想到是因为什么而取的，可能也是胡乱打下的字母拼凑在一起。

罗渽民在他房间不远处玩着电脑，他闭着眼睛假装自己睡着的样子，脑子却十分清明。

罗渽民仿佛知道他没完全睡着，扑过来说了几次jeno啊jeno啊地故意闹他，又坐回电脑前接着玩了，李帝努看了眼他，粘人精，烦人精，撒娇精，十分扰民，却怎么也没办法说出让他滚回房间睡觉的话。

因为罗渽民对他有秘密了。

他们的友情出现问题了。

李帝努有些生气。

第二天下午李帝努昏昏沉沉起床坐在饭桌前的时候，突然就不生气罗渽民对自己开始有秘密了。

因为不算是对自己一个人有秘密嘛，瞒着那么多人的罗渽民应该也很辛苦，自己作为朋友应该体谅他。  
而且就是多了一个说悄悄话的窗口罢了。

主要是酱油鸡蛋拌饭还挺好吃来着，李帝努单方面在内心和有了秘密的罗渽民和解了。

我们还是好朋友就好。

但是他的小号都说些什么来着？

tbc


	2. 秘密02

02

李帝努在搜索框输入那串在脑子里面牢牢记着，乱码一般的字母。

为了不被突然打扰，他确认了几遍是自己一人在房间内，宿舍内也很安静的情况。

自从他的房间变成PC房，这种时间还是少有的显得宝贵。

而这少有珍贵的时间，他选择了关心自己的朋友。

但李帝努很快推翻了自己真是善良的感叹，其实可以直接说出来的，自己这样偷偷翻看着反而显得小气得很。

并不是特别多篇幅和繁杂字眼的推文，甚至很多上面只有不成句几个词。

像是自言自语的絮絮叨叨着什么，但也是带着清醒意志掩盖着本人是谁的信息。

李帝努粗略翻了一遍，还好，就算是被私生发现也不足以造成什么黑料的推特。

如果有一天，他的朋友罗渽民真的发了什么火，一时冲动在上面说了什么，他也能及时拦住。

至少在被发现前拦住，还在他可控范围内，在他作为朋友可以把握的范围内。

李帝努没有关注这个小号，轻轻念了一遍这个乱码一般的ID。

是想表达什么，推文的内容用着莫名其妙的自创缩略语，甚至只有元音。

原本撒娇粘人精罗渽民，一下子在他心里高深莫测了起来。

难猜得很，和罗渽民这个人一样。

而可以直观感受到的是，这个账号的主人，并没有他表现出来的那么快乐。

李帝努突然陷入思考，躺在床上划着这个账号的推文。

他有什么可不快乐的？他为什么不快乐？

如果不是亲眼所见当时他的电脑登录着这个账号，李帝努甚至会认为这是一个完全陌生人的账号。

一个完全不了解的，甚至和自己的人生没有任何牵连，带着几分忧郁的陌生人。

想到这里，李帝努又往下划着，在某一条停了下来，思索了一番，的确是他。

的确是他没错，对比着和私底下的他说话的习惯，果然人不可能完全掩盖自己变成另外一个人，李帝努在内心感叹了一下自己和他在一起这7年的时间并没有白过。

这个账号粗略记载着主人的心情感悟，有时候可能就是一个表情，一个符号。

简短而又真实，他思考着罗渽民是在什么时候拿出手机突然发出这样那样的一条推文。

是在一个人独处的午后，还是在凌晨他熟睡的情况下突然发出的叹息呢？

无法想象在身边分享着空间的一个人身上到底具有多少不为人知的秘密，但想想自己和父母之间也无法做到完全坦诚。

李帝努试图理解他的朋友罗渽民多了一些他不知道的秘密，可能就是在他错过的某些瞬间，需要表达，所以表达了。

为了时刻关注这个朋友他错过的心情，李帝努有段时间几乎每天都会搜索这个ID去看一下。

但没隔多久这个账号又停止了更新，回归的计划已经开启，他们最近繁忙了起来。

看着在练习室紧密练习后，躺倒在地上喘息流汗的罗渽民，这段日子以来，李帝努几乎快改掉了搜索这个账号的习惯。

罗渽民又黏糊糊的蹭过来，说着Jeno为什么看着他不说话之类的话语。

他为了那个忧郁的账号，对罗渽民近日关心的很，反而使他似乎娇纵了起来。

看着罗渽民快要抱过来的双手，李帝努伸手推了推他。

说着别这样。

罗渽民僵了一下，仿佛接受现实了一般，但又很快发挥烦人精的本事，蹭着李帝努说着。

“明明是你先喜欢我的，为什么这样呢？为什么要这样对娜娜呢？”

旁边的队友们见怪不怪地笑出声，李帝努往后缩着，努力和他保持距离。

回到宿舍后洗好澡，连日的练习让他有些累，李帝努躺在床上好一会儿才缓过劲，突然想到了那个账号。

很可能也是没有更新，李帝努在搜索框输入那串字母时心想着。

结果却看到了和自己想像中不同的一幕。

更新了，但是：TT 是什么意思？

罗渽民这个人怎么回事啊？

李帝努开始郁闷了，因为罗渽民的秘密，他真的很闷得慌。

他甚至想直接在罗渽民面前，和他说他知道了这个账号，让他把他心里的话都一五一十的和他说。

别和个小姑娘似的。

他在睡前想着，不如就明天说，明天一定要好好的和他说清楚。

tbc


	3. Chapter 3

03

有时候人真的是会言不由衷，当他真的还没说完想说的话。

李帝努也想和罗渽民一样开个所有人都不知道的小号了，用来记录自己犯蠢的时刻，从而提醒自己不要再这样了。

优柔寡断言不由衷会害人的，虽然会不会真的害人，李帝努不清楚。

但他非常后悔他刚才的行为。

他昨晚睡前苦苦思索的话语，在梦里面居然也演练了一遍，但在早餐过后好像随着他胃里吃下了的饭一起在消化中。

分明就是在厨房，就他和罗渽民，只有两个人的安全交谈空间。

李帝努犹犹豫豫了小半天，把想说的话语翻来复去在大脑里面思考着，罗渽民看着在一边帮忙的李帝努，还开心着笑说今天我们Jeno好乖啊，好可爱~

要不是手上洗碗精的泡沫，他可能随时都会扑过来黏糊两下。

明明心里和自己说好的开场白是1、我知道了你的小号； 2、你有些事情可以和我说说； 3、不要藏在心里像个娘们一样。

李帝努说出口的顺序却变成了。

“你别像个娘们一样，有话可以直接和我说......”—“好的，我知道了。”

话都没说完就被打断了，李帝努一时间看着罗渽民的表情不知道该不该把剩下的话说出口。

罗渽民还是在他面前第一次露出这样冷漠略带几分阴沉的表情。

把李帝努吓着了。

着实给吓着了，李帝努瞪大了眼睛，咽了咽口水。

罗渽民好像从李帝努现在的表情反应过来他现在脸上的表情不太好，又突然笑了一下，在李帝努开口想说什么之前，对他说着，以后Jeno如果不喜欢娜娜这样，那就不这样了。

说完好像还是觉得有点不对劲，又认认真真地不用平时那么轻浮的大叔语气，用罗渽民本人原来说话的语气低着声，又说了一遍。

“以后你如果不喜欢我这样，那我以后不会这样对你。”

李帝努仿佛快不能呼吸。

但此刻是真的快不能呼吸了，在节目上和忙内换了顺序，罗渽民一个个的撒娇过来，把其他人的心率弄到了一百以上，轮到他的时候，李帝努还在内心默默期待着。

就像是最好吃的东西要最后才吃一样，坐在最后顺序的自己，应该会享有成倍的撒娇吧。

这可是久违的撒娇了。

毕竟这段期间的罗渽民，实在对他过于异常，撒娇no！娇气no！甚至连自称娜娜都在他面前很少。

但对自己以外的人，撒娇，可以说是轻而易举，如鱼得水般的熟练和随意，如果说排挤是对所有人都好，但对自己不好的话，那么李帝努应该说是排挤了吗？

被罗渽民单方面的，排挤了？

但是赖床了，总会看到罗渽民还是好好的叫他起来起床什么的。

可为什么给朴志晟做泡菜炒饭不给他做啊？

在他和罗渽民和好后一定要好好说说他，李帝努在心里默默记着了。

而此刻，罗渽民一个个撒着娇过来了，甚至直接坐在忙内大腿上撒娇把人家的心率弄到了一百。

轮到他的时候却捏着他的鼻子不让他呼吸，像是为了节目抱着自己撒娇说着喜欢Jeno，最喜欢Jeno了，太喜欢太喜欢Jeno了。

分明是自己张开口也就能呼吸了，李帝努他却闭着嘴巴连让自己呼吸都忘记了，在罗渽民怀里，此刻他听话配合得很。

让心率快点到一百吧，李帝努憋着气心想着，让这场面快点结束吧。

好不容易听到mc说心率到一百了，罗渽民马上放开手，让他恢复呼吸。

李帝努感觉自己好像心里某个角落在悄悄的崩塌，罗渽民为什么不直接对自己撒娇要用欺负他的方式，应该是讨厌自己了吗？

此刻就算恢复呼吸了，可以喘气了。

从鼻腔吸进去的气，从口中叹出，有点呛着自己心口疼。

罗渽民不为人知的小号更新了：“我今天没有在他面前撒娇！”

而李帝努没有看到。


	4. 秘密04

04

等到李帝努看到那条推特时，已经过了一周多。

人的记忆是有周期的，一周多的时间并不算特别长。

但假设是普通人，要回想一下上周的具体某个时间发生了什么事情，其实是很难回想的起来。

即使聪明孩子如李帝努都快忘记了，那具体是在什么时间什么事情，让罗渽民发出那样的一句感叹，他也没能完全反应过来，在后来的后来的某一天，罗渽民和他说出口的时候，他才知道回想起来是怎么回事。

毕竟推文也不是时刻连着罗渽民的心脏进行更新，更新的时间总有间隔也有距离。

事情开始走偏，李帝努小心翼翼的保持着和罗渽民的安全距离。

李帝努在心里偷偷许愿着，不要被讨厌，不要继续讨厌我。

我们是成员，曾经是好朋友，是会一起每天见面的人，只要我好好保持距离，不让罗渽民再生气了，就不会被讨厌了。

罗渽民和别人撒娇倒是挺起劲的，原本不爱撒娇的黄仁俊也跟着他动不动GYU了起来。

甚至有时候在宿舍里面像是在对决一般的撒娇。

李帝努在旁边静静的看着，黄仁俊看他在旁边也笑着和他GYU了一下。

看着黄仁俊对他GYU了一下，李帝努反而眯着眼睛笑了，像个软乎乎的萨摩耶。

罗渽民有点生气，但没表现出来，和黄仁俊接着疯闹着进行撒娇对决。

撒娇是什么感觉，李帝努其实不是很清楚。

很小的年龄就变成童星了，能成为童星的孩子，都比其他的孩子接触社会的早，显得早熟而又聪明，因为在很年幼的时候就在职场里面了，周边都是大人对着自己说着剧情，母亲也是一样的说着在这个时候诺诺要哭出来哦，要表现出东西很好吃，甚至是可爱的模样。

但孩子毕竟是孩子，李帝努在慢慢开始有了个人记忆和自我后，任着自己的性子，选择了不撒娇。

慢慢甚至连自己是不是在撒娇都分不清楚，有时候开解着自己只是用了小时候说话的语气，嘴硬说着自己没有在撒娇什么的。

但最近却好像愿意撒娇了，不知道为什么，可能心里因为罗渽民这个破坏王，缺了一个口子，所以李帝努自怨自艾了起来，想要撒娇，想要得到一点爱。

而这个撒娇的对象，变成目前队内大自己一个月的哥哥，黄仁俊。

黄仁俊在采访的时候说着Jeno最近经常在对我撒娇，李帝努下意识的否认了。

像是小动物嗅到了危险的气息，李帝努摇摇头摆着手说着没有啊，不是哦，才没有撒娇。

下意识的瞄了眼坐在前面的罗渽民，那人对着镜头笑眯眯的，适时的表示微微惊讶，仿佛也不是特别在意。

李帝努反而有了勇气，突然短暂撒娇GYU了一下，很快和成员笑着带过了。

如果李帝努再细心一点，往罗渽民的方向再多停留一小瞬间，就会发现他的笑容，突然停了一下。


	5. 秘密 05

05

罗渽民心里堵得慌，李帝努在躲着他。

甚至连撒娇的对象都换了个人。

以前肚子饿了第一时间就会找他，现在倒是自力更生的随便吃点什么不敢让他给他做饭了。

罗渽民回忆着以前那些被小狗狗“讨饭”的日子。

早上睡梦模糊间总会被李帝努闹醒，像是有公式一样，一定要先是冷冷地说句我不饿，去而复返的李帝努肯定会隔着被子赖在自己身上说着：渽民啊～饭～一起吃饭吧～

李帝努会坚持到他听见满意的回应才兴高采烈从他身上起来，不然会持续抱着自己撒娇耍赖要他起来做饭，很多时候罗渽民都差点没能缓得下去。

作为一个正常的男孩，时刻容易热血沸腾的健康身躯，一大清早的，在自己喜欢的人的磨蹭下他忍得有多辛苦，罗渽民内心满是无人可道出的委屈。

答应了会给他做饭，什么酱油鸡蛋拌饭，还是他要吃的其他东西，他都愿意做，就算是李帝努说想要吃某个公园的泡面，他也任劳任怨的起床换衣服和他一起骑单车十几二十公里就为了面对面或者坐在一起吃那一口泡面。

为什么？

自己养成了肚子饿第一时间就会扑过来的小狗狗，现在对着别人撒娇。

还GYU呢，罗渽民哭笑不得。

罗渽民在浴室里看着自己手上滴落的液体。

心想着自己到底是该如何是好，对李帝努那点欲望消减得很慢很慢，即使身体已经泄出了一些欲望的分身。

但今天看到李帝努对着别人撒娇的样子，还有近日看着他的眼神避开的样子，细细碎碎地仿佛咬着他的骨头折磨着他。

要是能想游戏那么简单就好了，罗渽民心想。

看不到进度条，不知道主线任务是什么，也不知道选A或选B哪句话才能抓紧那个人。

清理好现场，用毛巾擦拭着身体，罗渽民套上T恤走出浴室。

正好撞见李帝努从房间里面走出来，说着：“你洗好了，那么我要进去洗了。”

罗渽民想着避开身子让李帝努过去，却始终迈不动步子。

看着困惑的李帝努，罗渽民心里暗骂了自己几句，几步走过去拉着他一起进浴室。

得了，那就再洗一次澡吧。

宿舍里面又不是就剩他和李帝努两个人，他怎么能这么粗心大意。

无视了李帝努因为诧异而瞪大的双眼，罗渽民脱了自己的衣服往边上扔了，没轻没重地往上扯着李帝努的衣服。

伸手下去解着李帝努的皮带和裤子，不顾李帝努挣扎，罗渽民带着一惯的撒娇腔调笑着说娜娜帮Jeno洗澡哦。

打开花洒淋湿两人身体，不是说要帮他洗澡吗？

没等李帝努反应过来，罗渽民吻上了他欲张开口的唇。

去他的不要在他面前撒娇，去他的好朋友之间该守的规则。

罗渽民此刻就是要他，他心知肚明什么才是能终结这该死的纠结。

吻得喉咙发干脸也跟着发热。

“不想让人听见，我们Jeno现在就要乖乖听娜娜的话哦。”

李帝努没有挣扎，即使浴室的雾气一点点上来稍稍模糊了他的视线，随着花洒落下来的水喷洒在两人身上，发丝也被水打湿，水珠顺着发梢往下滴落。

他也没有过多挣扎，顺着罗渽民在他身上予取予求 。

因为他看见，罗渽民再次吻上他前，他的眼睛红着眼眶在落泪。

罗渽民在哭。

tbc


	6. 秘密 06 完结章

06  
  
即使这么慌乱的情况下，李帝努还是保持着冷静。  
  
罗渽民是自由的灵魂，无论何时何地都是自由的。  
  
所以偶尔显得没有逻辑，想要做的事情都会去做，而且必须要完成。  
就像他计划的短期旅程一样。  
  
想去拍漂亮的照片，就去了当地最适合拍照的地方。

想去咖啡厅，就要去网络晒图评价最满意的地方吃不知道算是午餐还是下午茶的餐点。

完全不顾两个地方距离多远，时间安排上面会不会有些急促慌乱，会不会因为太赶导致身体不适之类的。  
  
中间会发生的细节，他并没有考虑太多，而李帝努不是。  
  
因为是想和李帝努一起去的地方，罗渽民是这么想的，而李帝努当然知道。  
  
同样是二十岁的青年，李帝努倒比他深思熟虑考虑周全得多，偶尔会在私底下说他大了罗渽民四个月呢，所以罗渽民是00s的忙内呀。  
  
罗渽民却会干脆撒娇说不是要和娜娜做朋友了嘛。  
  
你会和朋友做爱吗？李帝努不禁在心里发问。  
  
感觉到李帝努的分心，罗渽民恶狠狠的咬了一口他的乳首。  
  
听到李帝努发出的气声，让他轻点，他才乖乖舔舐着李帝努的乳尖，手在撸动着他的分身，另外一只手在他身上游走着，时不时情不自禁抬头和李帝努接着吻。  
  
吻着吻着难免太忘情，和罗渽民的性格一样，黏糊糊的，看着直线球其实胆小的很，李帝努只要稍微一退缩说多几句不要了，他就能马上哭出来一样。  
  
同样身高，甚至连同样体重的两个人，平时在宿舍甚至节目上掰手腕都难分难解，虽然偶尔罗渽民会赢，但不代表李帝努会一直输。  
  
“再这样下去会受伤的。”  
  
李帝努试着安抚在他面前发狂的狼崽子。  
  
明明平时和有点疯病的小型食草动物，像只软兔子一样，罗渽民其实也是犬科的狼崽子，李帝努对他再了解不过了。  
  
“不是的，娜娜学过了，娜娜在网上查了很多资料也看了很多东西。”  
  
“好好好”  
  
“交给娜娜吧，Jeno把一切都交给娜娜好吗？”  
  
李帝努没有回应罗渽民的问题，用手托了托罗渽民的脸颊，脸上带着对罗渽民特有的浓情蜜意一般的温柔笑眼。  
  
“我们去我房间里。”  
  
罗渽民看着李帝努从床头柜底下的抽屉拿出的润滑液和安全套，还有点生气。  
  
“是想和娜娜以外的人做才准备的吗？”  
  
“不是的，是想和渽民做才准备的。”  
  
狼崽子听到后便狂喜地扑了过来。  
  
在进入时，李帝努看着他说你是你，我是我的时候，罗渽民还是感到无限的不安。  
  
分明现在两个人还密切的连在一起，罗渽民的汗水滴落在李帝努的胸口上，显得十分暧昧不清。  
  
事后，李帝努感觉快连睁开眼睛的力气都没了。

同龄的恋人粘人的很，此刻还在他身上又捏又揉的，嘴唇在他颈肩和脸颊还有耳垂上流连忘返着。

隔了一会儿才满足，把这粘糊劲给消停了。  
  
罗渽民套了件T恤下床去不知道要去干嘛。  
  
李帝努懒呼呼的不想动，赖了一会儿觉得身子不清爽的，才从床边柜摸了湿巾清洁了身上的精液。  
  
擦拭的时候还觉得腿间敏感的很，仔细看了眼身上被罗渽民留下的痕迹，都说他长得像萨摩耶，身边这个人看着像兔子的其实才是真正的狼崽子。  
  
狼崽子恢复了平时的软乎兔兔样子，回房间来还带着杯水，嘴上说着Jeno刚才叫得那么厉害肯定喉咙干的很，李帝努心想刚才故意弄得我出声的那个混小子不是你吗？  
  
但有人伺候还是挺舒服的，李帝努靠在罗渽民怀里一口一口慢慢地接受他的喂水。  
  
喂着喂着不知道就变成这样了，罗渽民说Jeno喝水好慢啊，自己含了一大口鼓着两腮示意要喂他。  
  
李帝努心里着你好恶心，露出嫌弃的样子，确定了李帝努是喜欢自己的罗渽民恢复了以往没心没肺的样子，鼓着两颊像只胖河豚瞪大眼睛看着他，用鼻子呜呜哼哼了两下。  
  
还是乖乖凑上去给喂了。  
  
毕竟是自己惯出来的撒娇精，李帝努也要负起责任呀。  
  
End


End file.
